I'll Be Waiting
by losttwisisters
Summary: This is the story of true love and waiting for the love of your life to rejoin you.


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Tissue warning advised... hope you enjoy this one shot...please keep tissues handy.

Thanks to all who will read and please review..

**I'll Be Waiting**

"**Edward Cullen, young Hollywood actor dead at age 28. Girlfriend, Isabella Swan, 27, in critical condition."**

The newspapers and t.v.'s all had the same report.

What the hell? He's not dead, and I'm not in critical condition.

Am I?

It can't be. We were on our way to get married. We just found out that we were going to have a baby. He was so happy, we both were.

Now I'm not sure. Every thing is cold.

Where am I? I can't actually tell.

I saw Edward, but he was very bright. Not that he wasn't all the time. But he looks different.

He smiled at me, and I ran to him.

He hugged me with all his might.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"Edward, talk to me," I pleaded.

"Bella," he cooed, "you need to go back, love."

"Back where? Are you coming too?"

I looked up at him and he has a sad look on his face.

"No, love. You need to go back and take care of him," he said as he placed his hand on my belly.

"Him?"

"Yes, love. Our son. He'll need you."

"What about you?"

"That's out of my hands, Bella. It was my time. But its not yours."

"No, I don't want to leave you. Please, don't make me go."

"Bella, you can't stay here now. One day we'll be together again," he said as his crushed his lips to mine.

I found it hard to breathe. He kissed me as if it would be our last.

He pulled away and held me close.

"Love, you have to go now. I'll always be with you in your heart."

"Edward, no I need you. Our baby needs you."

"I'm sorry, love. Its time. I love you and I'll be waiting for you."

He turned from me and I tried to run to him but I couldn't reach him.

I woke up alone in a strange place.

I looked around at all the machines.

Where the hell was I?

I felt my belly and he was still there. Oh God, please let all that have been a nightmare. Let Edward walk through that door.

I could hear voices outside the door. They were hushed, like they didn't want me to hear.

I could pick them out. It was my father and Edward's mother.

_I don't know how she's going to deal with the news, my father said._

**We will all be here for her, Charlie. It's been about three weeks since the accident. It will be hard without Edward, she sobbed. **

What the hell did she mean, without Edward?

I felt a presence in the room.

I turned toward it and it was Edward standing there.

He smiled at me and waved as he walked through the door.

I screamed and everyone came running in.

"Edward... come back," I screamed.

I looked up at my father as he held me down. I have never seen him look so scared.

"Daddy, please make Edward come back. He left me here..." I started sobbing.

"Baby girl, if I could bring him back I would."

The doctor came in then and check things out. He said that I needed to calm down. Too much stress isn't good for the baby.

I didn't care. All I wanted was Edward.

I saw the news today. The press was outside in the hallway.

I could hear Emmett yelling at them to leave me the fuck alone.

I just wanted to go home, to our empty apartment. I knew Edward wouldn't be there waiting for me.

Finally I was headed home.

Emmett wanted to stay with me. I let him for one night. He told me Edward would want him to stay and make sure I was okay.

I know now that he was dead, and that I was lucky to be alive.

The car flipped several times before coming to rest upside down. Edward was thrown from the car, he died instantly.

I cried so hard as Emmett finally caved and told me everything. No one else would.

That night as I slept in our bed.

It still smelled of Edward.

I remembered that last morning in bed.

It was right after I told him that we were going to have a baby.

He asked me to marry him right then and there.

We knew we were going to get married one day, but we weren't in a hurry.

But once I told him I was pregnant, he said he wanted us to be married right away.

We laid there in bed making love over and over again, until he jumped up and said let's go get married.

We were on our way to Las Vegas to get married, and that's when the accident happened.

It was so fast.

I heard the sound of squealing tires, busting glass, and metal scraping. It was the most horrendous sound I've ever heard, aside from hearing Edward's last scream and then my own screams.

That first night alone in our bed, I woke up screaming as Emmett came running in the room.

He held me as I cried and screamed for Edward.

That was six months ago, today I am at the hospital again.

But this time, I'm here to give birth to our son.

I was so ready to see my baby. I'm praying he'll look just like Edward. I've missed him every day.

He was the love of my life. No one could ever replace him.

I finally delivered my son, after eight hours of labor.

Edward Anthony Cullen was born with his fathers hair color and I hoped he'd have his green eyes one day.

But he looked just like his daddy.

**Twenty four years later**

Edward would've been proud to see his son today, he's graduating top of his class.

He decided to go into teaching.

He was so like Edward in many ways, in the way he carried himself.

He loved music and reading.

He didn't want to be an actor, even though he was quite talented in that way too.

But he said he didn't want all the publicity. He wanted a normal life.

I was glad when he said that, life has been hard with out Edward here.

I've missed him.

I knew one day soon I'd be joining him.

I found out a few days before my sons graduation, that I had terminal cancer. There was nothing they could do. I haven't told tell my son yet.

I know he'll be devastated.

He met a girl, and he asked her to marry him.

I hope I'm here for the wedding.

You would have liked her Edward. She's beautiful. Her name is Elizabeth.

She's a lot like me.

They remind me of you and me. So young and in love.

**One year later**

I'm laying here in the hospital, I know time is running out.

I've seen you visit me. You wait patiently. You tell me to let go.

I want to but I need to know that our son will be okay.

He's here now. He holds my hand, and tells me its okay to go.

I tell him I'm sorry that I won't be here when his child is born.

He breaks down and said that I'll always be with him.

He leaned over and told me they are having a girl.

Elizabeth squeezes my hand gently, as tears streamed down her face.

"We are naming her Isabella Marie, after you Mom."

I smile weakly as I looked up, you were standing there behind our son.

I saw you reach your hand towards me and I smiled.

I whispered I love you to our son and daughter in law.

I closed my eyes and breathed my last.

I was finally with you again.

"I love you, Edward."


End file.
